Miles and Me
by singstar101
Summary: What if Miles wasn't alone all those years ago? What if he had someone to share DL-6 with?  A Miles/OC fanfic.   I promise I will try to keep doing this one. I don't own anything in this fic except for my own characters and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_I hear his voice as I sleep. He's calling out to me... saying my name. "Vanessa... V... come and help me..."_

_In my dream, I open my eyes. I'm in pitch black; I can't see a thing. But he's there, I feel it. I hear him again. "Vanessa! Help me!" His voice is more urgent, worried. I run through the pitch black, the eternal darkness, wondering where he is... where _I _am..._

_Then all of a sudden I see a light. I walk towards it, and standing there... it's him. "Miles..." I hear myself say. He looks at me. He looks so insecure, not at all like I knew him. He looks haunted. Miles Edgeworth stares at me, like he's burning through me. Then he stares me in the eyes. "Don't forget DL-6, Vanessa. Don't forget..."_

_And then it reels through my mind. The screaming, feeling claustrophobic, holding someone's hand, then that bang..._

_And I wake._

I woke up in a sweat, yet again. I slowly turned my head to stare at the clock and groaned loudly. 9am, and my friend's trial started in an hour! Shaking slightly after the events of the dream, I got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom.

_I should be used to this by now,_ I thought to myself. _Fifteen years... fifteen years it's been._ I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible, like I'd just been in a fight. My heart was pounding loudly, even after I had woken up, but it was more out of nerves than fright. _I'm going to see... _him... _today... _I gulped. My throat was dry. I ran out of the bathroom, remembering I had about half an hour to get ready.

_What should I wear? _My closet was full of clothes, but none that seemed appealing today. I searched through, and decided on a white blouse and a tight black mini-skirt. Then I got to work on my hair and make-up.

I straightened my auburn hair, and put on a black hairband to add a bit of innocence. I slicked on some eyeliner, and a bit of mascara to make my green eyes pop. Clear lipgloss, and then I was ready to go. I grabbed the briefcase that I'd been looking after for Nick, and ran downstairs after slipping on some heels.

* * *

><p>I got a cab to the courthouse and ran to the defendant lobby. <em>This is it, <em>I thought. _Fifteen years of waiting to see him and it all comes down to a trial. For murder, none the less._

"Ah, Vanessa!" I turned around to see Phoenix and Maya heading towards me. I waved slightly, but I was too nervous for proper interaction.

"You okay?" Maya asked me. She understood how I must've been feeling, since I told her EVERYTHING. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered.

"Don't worry," Phoenix winked at me. "He looked as nervous as you when he found out you were helping today. Besides, it's weird seeing you like this. You're normally so..."

"Confident?" I suggested, smirking. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's the Vanessa I know!" Maya laughed. She looked over my shoulder and clapped her hands. "Oh! Here he comes!"

_Oh, here we go again, _I thought as my heart sped up. I turned and saw him. He looked so dejected, so... lonely. The sparkle that had once been in his gray eyes wasn't there anymore. It was just the ghost of a boy I once knew. "Hi," I waved. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Vanessa." Miles gave me a sort of half smile. "It's been a while." He looked at Phoenix and Maya and nodded in acknowledgement.

I smirked again. "Who would've thought we'd meet at a murder trial where I'd be helping to defend you?" I felt disappointed inside, when I'd found out he'd become a prosecutor. I thought he would follow in Dad's- no wait, Gregory's- footsteps.

I think it is time to explain myself. I'm Vanessa Gray. I'm the assistant to my childhood friend and colleague Phoenix Wright, the defence attorney. I'm to take the bar exam in a few months. My parents died when I was very young, and I was adopted by Gregory Edgeworth, and therefore Miles Edgeworth was my adoptive brother. But we always had something more... at least, that's what I thought. And then came that incident. The DL-6 incident. Only me and Miles knew about the true events that transpired there... well, that's what we thought.

Me and Miles had so much in common. We loved reading, we both wanted to be like Gregory. We were extremely close. But, that didn't last. After the events of DL-6, we both were taken our separate ways. He was adopted by Manfred von Karma, while I was left in an orphanage. We lost all contact with each-other, even though I kept attempting to write. I don't know why he didn't reply. Perhaps I will find out now.

_Maybe, _I thought as I felt his eyes burning into me, _we can pick up where we left off. Finish what we started. _

"Vanessa?" I bring myself back into reality to see Maya looking at me, smiling brightly. "We've just been called in. The trial is about to start."

"Okay, let's do this," I grin, looking at Phoenix and Miles. They both nodded at each-other, and then we all walked into the courtroom.

* * *

><p>Me, Phoenix and Maya all chatted quietly as we waited for the Judge to arrive. I looked across to see Manfred von Karma; needless to say I was surprised. I whispered an "excuse me" to the others and then got up to go and talk to the prosecutor. I hopped over the divider separating the two sides of the courtroom. He seemed to be oblivious of me at first, looking through what seemed like his evidence. "Um, excuse me," I said. He looked up.<p>

"And who might you be?" he said, raising an eyebrow. _Wow, it's like he thinks I'm not worth speaking to._

"I'm Vanessa Gray, I'm part of the defence?" I held out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it and then looked at me again. _Um, hello? Are you blind?_

"Why are you talking to me, rookie? I believe your place is over there." Von Karma nodded at the defence's bench and then looked through his evidence once more. _Oh, screw this. _

I slammed my hand on his desk, causing him to look up. "In case you hadn't noticed, sir, I wish to speak with you." _Wow, that was a bit forward. _

He scowled at me. "What do you wish to know? The trial is about to start."

"Did you take on Miles Edgeworth fifteen years ago?"

"Yes."

I glared at him. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was Gregory Edgeworth's adoptive child. Why didn't you take me in, too?"

Von Karma seemed to be startled. "I-" Suddenly, the Judge entered. _Ugh, you come at the worst times, don't you Udgey? _I ran back to the defence's bench, where both Phoenix and Maya gave me strange looks.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth." The Judge hit down his gavel.

"The defence is ready, your Honour."

"..." _What is up with that guy? He spent all that time looking through evidence and he's not ready? _I thought to myself.

"Um, is the prosecution not ready?" The Judge seemed hesitant. _Of course, Manfred von Karma is a 'prosecutor to be feared' and such..._

"Fool." I looked up from the evidence, at von Karma. "Do you think I would be stood here if I were not completely prepared?"

"Ouch," Phoenix whispered to me. "He's even got the Judge scared." And indeed, the Judge seemed to be shaking. Even all the way from the defence's bench I could see that.

"Er, right. Well, your opening statement, please."

"Decisive evidence... a decisive witness... what more is there that I need?" von Karma stated, looking smug. _Wow, someone's too big for their boots. _I thought.

"Well, I guess that's what comes with having a perfect 40 year win record," Maya whispered to me.

"Jesus, Maya, it's like you read my mind sometimes. You have to teach me how to do that."

"All comes with being a spirit medium," she laughed quietly.

"In training."

The Judge hit down his gavel. "Would the defence please quieten down?" Me and Maya snickered.

"Sorry, your Honour, we were just discussing about how someone is a bit too full of himself." I nodded over to the prosecutors bench, I just couldn't help myself.

Von Karma, however, just smiled. "Ah, but I am only sure of myself because I never lose." He wagged his finger at me. "My case is perfect."

"Ah, but you haven't met us." I imitated his finger wagging. "We can break your perfect case, believe me."

We heard the gavel loudly hit down again, and we looked over at the Judge. "I would like to continue with the proceedings?"

"Sorry your Honour," I mumbled.

This was going to be a long trial.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Gumshoe was first on the stand. He was really nervous... but with the attitude von Karma was giving, it was to be expected. Nearly everyone in that courtroom was nervous.

I listened to him give his testimony. It seemed like this witness was a really good one... Nick and Maya probably already knew who it was, considering the circumstances. They investigated, I filled papers and looked after evidence. Sometimes I would help with the investigation if they needed me. It was an ideal agreement; I didn't mind.

But von Karma, phwoar! He was SO annoying! He stood there on that bench, wagging his finger at this and tutting away at that. I threw quite a few comments at him, I was surprised the Judge didn't throw me out. But then, it seemed-

"Testify to the court about what you saw. Now!"

Well, it seemed like the Judge wasn't running the proceedings. Poor Lotta. Poor Judge, poor Phoenix... scrap that. Poor courthouse.

And Miles kept watching us, but I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, but it was so hard.

However, Nick pulled through. We gained another day for the trial.

Out in the defendants lobby, Phoenix started to lecture me. I stood there, feeling utterly bored. He went on and on about how I should be respectful toward the Judge and von Karma otherwise I might not pass the exam... I was daydreaming, to be frank. _Miles kept looking at me throughout the trial. It was really annoying. Why did he? I mean sure, I was happy and all, I really like him, but it gets a bit unnerving. _"Vanessa? Can you not hear me?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah Nick, I'll buy burgers next time," I said, having not paid attention. He rolled his eyes. I jumped as I heard Miles behind me. "I think it's clear she's not interested, Wright."

"You think?" I looked back at Phoenix, who was smiling. "Right, action plan. V, you can take these." He handed me some papers to fill out. "Go back with Miles to the Detention Centre and get some details about the case. Maya!"

"Yeah?" Maya ran up to us; she had been talking to Detective Gumshoe. "Me and you are going investigating. V, come back to the offices at around..." he checked his watch. "Five?"

"Yeah, sure. I can do that." I turned to Miles. "Right, let's return you to the pet store, shall we?" I laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "See you later Phoenix!"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>We walked in an awkward silence for a short time, before I cleared my throat. "So, how have things been? I haven't seen you in so long."<p>

"Fine." _And the winner for the coldest and shortest answer of the day..._

"Oh, that's good." I looked at Miles and raised an eyebrow. "Frills?"

"Pardon?" He stared at me in bewilderment.

"Frills," I repeated, giggling as I poked his cravat. He went scarlet.

"This is a cravat." _Aw bless, he's a tomato._

"I know what it is, silly, I was trying to cheer you up." My smile disappeared. "Miles, we really need to talk..."

"No we don't." _What?_

I was shell shocked. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"We do not need to speak about our personal lives Vanessa." We were inside the car now, being escorted to the Detention Centre. I was so absorbed in trying to get some sort of reaction I hadn't noticed. "DL-6 happened, we went our separate ways. That is that. There is nothing more to it. There is nothing left." He finished in a stern tone, a cold glare appearing on his features.

_Wow, I think my heart just cracked. _I turned my head from him. I was so hurt it was unbelievable. "You just want to leave it all behind?" I whispered softly.

"Leave what?"

"What we had. We were close, Miles. And then he took you away. And look what he made you!" I was practically shouting; I wouldn't be surprised if the police chucked me out of that car. "He's turned you around! Made you an opposite of Dad! Don't think I haven't seen those stories, Miles! Suspicions of forgery, the Demon Prosecutor, doing anything to get your own way! Our father would be ashamed if he could see you now." I glared at him, with a scowl that I'm sure could rival his own. I felt the car stop, and the two car doors opened. We both got out, and Miles was handcuffed. I sighed, brushing away a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"When we go inside, in the Visitors Room, I will only ask you questions related to this case. You want freedom?" I scowled again. "So be it."

Yet as he was lead away, I swear I saw the faintest trace of remorse on that cold, hard face.

* * *

><p>Next time I saw him, he was sat in the seat on the other side of the glass. He didn't say a word, he just gripped his arm and looked to the side.<p>

"Now Miles, um..." I looked at the notes that Phoenix had given me. It gave me a list of topics to question him on. "What do you know about... DL-6?"

As soon as I'd uttered that single name, he visibly shuddered. He knew I knew as much as him. But Phoenix didn't know as much; he thought it was just Miles who'd suffered that blow. His grey eyes wandered to mine, where they seemed to be searching. "You know as much," he whispered.

"Yes," I nodded. "But Phoenix wants me to write down what it means to _you, _not me. He doesn't know..." I whispered the last part but it didn't go unnoticed.

"You haven't told Wright?" he asked. He seemed... incredulous. As if he didn't believe it.

"No. I didn't think it was necessary. But it explains why he didn't know the events, and therefore asked me to interview you on them."

"It seems so." Miles nodded his head, and had just opened his mouth when it struck. A loud rumbling filled the room.

"MILES!" I yelled as I saw him crumple. I looked around, anywhere to see if I could get in. I spotted the entrance where they'd led him through; I smashed down the door (as well as I could, I was wearing heels) and ran down the corridor into the room. He was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on the floor. "Miles.."

I fell down. I still hadn't properly forgotten, and it was an achievement I made it there. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, using my other hand to stroke his hair. I whispered things in his ear to comfort him, telling him it was okay, telling him I was there. He gripped my hand around his shoulders tightly, shivering and looking too pale for words.

Then, the rumbling stopped. By then, I was in tears. The memories ran through my head; the feeling of being claustrophobic consumed me, but I held on for him. Then, he shook his head and looked at me. "Vanessa... Vanessa!" His voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was in someone's arms. I opened one eye; I saw pink. _Ugh, pink? Really? _

"I think you'll find it is maroon."

I jumped. Opening both of my eyes, the 'pink' I had seen was Miles' suit. Miles had obviously stayed there with me until I came round. "Um... thanks." _I feel awkward. _

"No problem." He gave a sort of half smile, before I saw the coldness back in his eyes. I stood up carefully, as I still felt shaken, and looked around.

There wasn't any significant damage, but it was still there. The window glass seemed cracked, and there was dust on the floor from the ceiling. The door was broken down (That was obviously my fault, but I wasn't going to mention that) but that was pretty much it. I was kind of pissed that I passed out from such a small quake. "Jesus..." I whispered.

"Yes, it's not much. I'm surprised you went, but I think you're okay. Also, I think it would be best if you left. Visiting hours are over." The ice in Edgeworth's voice shocked me. It also hurt. But I was Vanessa Gray, and I wasn't going to let this stop me. I turned on my heel, fixed him with a steely glare and nodded.

"Yes, I believe I must take my leave. I will be back tomorrow, Mr Edgeworth, to finish our interview. Until then," I finished, "Goodbye."

"...Goodbye." He then walked out of the room, where the guard was waiting, surprised by the quake and the fact I was on the wrong side. I scowled at his back as he retreated, and then stalked out of the room. I was not happy. Not. At. All.

"Vanessa? Where have you been?" It was seven o'clock now, and Maya had left the Wright and Co Law Offices. I walked over to Phoenix and gave a weak smile; he hugged me in return.

"I've been at the detention centre, apparently passed out," I smiled. "The earthquake gave me and Miles quite a shock..."

"What's he done now?" Phoenix looked at me carefully. He always knew when something was wrong.

"What hasn't he done Nick? He's given me the cold shoulder, told me he wants to forget about us, he keeps staring at me, and it's giving me the wrong idea! It's annoying, and it hurts..." I trailed off from my rant as the tears started spilling down my cheeks. It hurt. More than anything, it hurt, to see the man I loved and hadn't stopped loving for fifteen years giving me the cold shoulder. Ignoring me. And I felt my heart crack that little bit more every time he did something like that. Phoenix put an arm around me again and sighed.

"He'll come round. He's done the same to me, just give him time. It's hard, you know. Me and Maya found out what we could about DL-6, and we found out something interesting, too..."

I gulped. _Oh God. Here we go. He knows. _

Phoenix looked at me again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I'd ever need to. But then this case came along and... well, I knew you'd find out sooner or later," I answered truthfully. "I would've preferred later, but you know."

He chuckled. "Well, I know now. But I need to find out what Miles thought of it."

"Yeah," I nodded. "It affected him worse, since he knew Dad-sorry, Gregory-for longer. I was adopted that year, you know. But it still got to me, still does, really bad."

"I understand. Well, I don't need to you hold onto anything tonight. Just leave the stuff here, and you can go. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Phoenix." He smiled and waved before he stepped out the door, slipping the spare key under it when he was outside. For locking up, no doubt.

I sighed. Miles was hurting me so much, yet sometimes I barely noticed. I looked out of the window. It was dark; completely natural for December. _Why are you doing this to me, Edgeworth?_

I placed my files down at the desk, and went over to the door. I picked up the spare key, looked around, and sighed again. _Depressed mood much, V?_

I spotted a photo of Miles, Nick, Gumshoe and Maya on the desk. _Yup. I'm depressed. _

* * *

><p><em>Run run run run run run run! <em>I repeated the word in my mind as I ran for the bus stop. I just made it in time. _Mission accomplished. _

Being stressed with thoughts of Miles and the case had really affected my sleeping. I'd woken up late, and had to drag my shoes on as I was leaving the house. Then I'd seen the bus walking to the bus stop, and had to run for it. So my appearance? Quickly brushed hair, crumpled shirt, blazer and trousers, and near-broken heels. _Note to self: USE YOUR ALARM CLOCK._

I arrived to an empty office, with a post-it note stuck on the table. It said:

_Hey, Vanessa! Me and Nick went out to do some more investigating before the trial tomorrow. We need you to, um.. Nick will explain. ~Maya_

_**To go to detention and see Edgeworth. Wright down some notes about the DL-6 incident from his view, and maybe about this case. You know, this is important stuff.~Phoenix **_

_So yeah, thanks!_

I giggled lightly at both Nick's pun and the comical conversation that I could see taking place. He had obviously told her I was upset, and she (being Maya) decided to cheer me up. I went into toilet (squeaky clean thanks to Nick) and checked myself in the mirror. My hair, after a bit more brushing, looked acceptable. My make-up looked okay, and I'd straightened out my outfit. _Ready to go, Vanessa! _

I picked up the briefcase and walked out of the office. I decided to walk to the detention centre; I wasn't in a hurry and I needed to clear my head anyway.

_Right, _I thought as I walked. _I'll start with a greeting, possibly asking how he is, but I'll probably only get a snarky comment to that. Then I'll start questioning him on DL-6, then the lake incident. I'll ask him if he thinks there are any connections, and possibly a bit of small talk about the trial tomorrow. Then I'll say goodbye and leave with my notes. Simple. _By this time, I had arrived at my destination.

I walked into the room and smiled. "Hello, Miles."

"Vanessa." He nodded.

"How are you?" _Okay, let's try that. _

"What do you think?" he answered. _Scrap that, bad move. _

"Um, right. Okay. Let's get down to it," I said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that followed. (**A/N: Long sentence, yes, rubbish meaning, I know. Shh.**) I quietly gathered some paper and a pen to take notes. "Okay, Phoenix asks... what was DL-6?"

And so the day went like that. I asked him questions, he answered. It wasn't until the end of the day that something weird happened.

"Right, well, thank you Miles. This has been quite informative." I said while putting everything in my briefcase."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Vanessa?" _Wow, is that a bit of warmth in his voice? Warning. Ice king melting. _

"Y-yeah?" _Stutter queen rising._

"Sorry about yesterday." I watched him grip his arm and look to the side. "I was a bit... cold."

"No problem, I probably would've been the same." I shrugged but inside I was going mental._ Oh. My. God. Is he apologizing? _

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... see you tomorrow."

_Phoenix Wright, you have something to do with this. And I will find out what!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry, haven't done any authors notes haha. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated

I don't own Phoenix Wright... yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I stormed into the Wright and Co Law Offices. "Phoenix!"

"In here." I opened the bathroom door to see him scrubbing away. _That toilet is way too clean. _"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't feign innocence with me, Mr Wright. What have you said?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "To whom?"

"To Jesus. Who do you think? To Miles, you idiot!"

"Oh... which Miles?"

"Phoenix!" _*sob* He's killing me, right here._

He stood up slowly. "I merely mentioned the fact that he was being too harsh and maybe he should be a bit nicer, after all you are a good friend of his and-"

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Crap!"

Nick's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Don't you see? You're a lawyer, right? Use your head!" I looked him dead in the eye. "Now you have told Miles that he's being too harsh, he'll know I've spoken about him to you. Which means he knows that I care. And I didn't want him to know I care, because now I look desperate." _Basically, you've ruined my life. Gotta love you. _

His eye visibly twitched. He turned away. "Women..." he muttered under his breath. Then he turned back. "Look, Miles is as distraught as you are. He hates the thought of the DL-6 incident-"

"No, you don't get it!" I cried. I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths. Then I looked up and gave him a light hug. "I appreciate your help and that you care, but please, can you leave this to me?" I broke away and looked at him. "Matchmaking isn't your thing, frankly."

Phoenix broke out in an embarrassed grin, and scratched the back of his neck. "Heh... I guess you're right."

"No, I'm Gray." I winked. "Here's the papers you wanted. I got some information out of him, at least."

"Good. Oh, V?"

"Ya-huh?"

"The courts called up today. They need another bailiff for the trial tomorrow. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure," I nodded. I wasn't fully qualified as a bailiff, but I had a black belt and sometimes I was required for help at the courts. It didn't bother me too much, it was actually quite fun.

"Good. Come in your bailiff clothes tomorrow or whatever then. With all this information you got me... I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, but I'm there for supporting you anyway. "

He chuckled lightly. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p>"Morning, V! Hiya, Nick! Hey, Mr Edgeworth, sir!" Maya ran into the court lobby, making me jump. She looked me up and down. "Bailiff today, huh?"<p>

"Yup." I was dressed in my smart trousers and lace up boots, with a blouse and tie on. My belt had handcuffs and a gun in a holster. My long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and I had a bit of mascara on. "Raring to go!"

She looked at me sceptically. "Will you be able to run and stuff in that?"

"Well, yeah. Besides, I don't think Miles will run anywhere." I winked, nudging his side. He looked a bit startled, but smirked slightly.

"Miss Gray!" I turned to see another bailiff calling me. "It's time. Please escort the defendant into the courtroom.

"My pleasure." I walked towards the door, with Miles in tow. Then I turned around and called to Phoenix, "Good luck!"

"You too." I raised an eyebrow, confused, but I walked through the door anyway. I positioned myself by Miles. I'd been told to stay by him throughout the trial.

As we waited for the Judge, Miles cleared his throat to catch my attention. "So..."

I giggled slightly, watching him slowly turn red. "It's okay, I can make conversation if you want." He looked down, beet red. "You nervous?"

"Very."

"Why? Phoenix is a good lawyer. He'll get you off the hook."

He looked at me, his eyes looking like they would go through my soul. "How can you be so sure?"

"He beat you. You're amazing at your job. But if he can beat you..." I nodded towards Manfred von Karma, "He can beat that idiot over there."

Miles laughed slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Have faith, yeah?"

He nodded just as the Judge came in. "The court will commence for the trial of Miles Edgeworth."

"This is it," I whispered to him. To my surprise, he gripped my hand slightly. I stroked his with my thumb, to comfort him. I watched the tension in his shoulders go down, and smiled. _I can finally see the silver lining._

* * *

><p>AN- This is quite a short chapter I know, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Also, the next chapter will probably be the last, and will finalize everything. I promise to try and get it up soon!

Reviews are love.


End file.
